Alchemic Anarchy
| image = File:Anarchy1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = April 28, 2009 | winningfaction = Turncoats (Baddies) | roster = #, player #Joe's Student #CherryLane #Prof. Templeton #JarZe #IDNE (Riranor) #SparrowHawk #Brandonb (Fox) #Einkil #CutePsychoBunny (Andromeda) #Limey | first = CherryLane | last = JarZe, IDoNotExist, SparrowHawk, Einkil | mvp = IdoNotExist & Einkil | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on own design. It began on April 28, 2009 and ended in a Turncoats (Baddies) win in D5 (May 8th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules 10 players, no BTSC, 24 hour cycles, lynches during the day - kill everyone but the Immortal and the Bomberman but still reveals all IDs, no mandatory night actions, night post will not include spy actions and usually only bare necessities The Guild wins by killing all the troublesome Loyalist Alchemists The Loyalists win by killing the Freezer and the Shadowman and Imprisoning the Immortal. Role Description It's the year... and it takes place in... who cares? All you need to know is that 3 of the world's greatest alchemists have torn up their allegiance to the Republic of Loyal Alchemists and have recently joined the Guild of Calamitous Intent. Thus begins the battle to reclaim the safety and dignity of the streets of... The Turncoats: wins by killing all the troublesome Loyalist Alchemists #The Immortal: Yes, he's immortal. But if he's imprisoned then good enough. The only way he can stay in prison for good though, is if his cronies are taken out first. He can deduce someone's ID each night with 3 exceptions (The Gasman, The Shadowman and the Collector). Also, he can kill every even night, but the Gasman and the Collector cannot be killed by him under normal circumstances. If the Gasman is frozen also, he will be killed. If the freezer is dead, the Gasman will die if targeted twice in the entire game by the Immortal, but one of those must be after the Freezer's death. The Collector will survive one attack from the Immortal, but no more. If the Metallurgist is killed, the Immortal will be imprisoned for good if he is the last Turncoat and is lynched. #The Freezer: Can freeze one person each night nullifying their action for the night. If he freezes the Flamer twice, the Flamer is toast. #The Shadowman: Stays in the shadows and avoids any ID spy. Can pull someone into the shadows each night. That person will not have their vote count the following day and will not be able to perform the following night. The Loyal Trustworthies: wins by killing the Freezer and the Shadowman and Imprisoning the Immortal #The Flamer: May kill each night. The Immortal and the Gasman cannot be killed by the Flamer. The Collector can survive his attack once. #The Gasman: Literally using a gaseous body he can avoid any ID spy unless he is frozen. Highly skilled in medicinal alchemy, he can heal any wound but often forgets the limitations of the sluggish human body. If his services are needed, his patient will only be able to survive his hellish surgery for 2 nights following the night they were 'fixed'. #The Bomberman: A highly volatile alchemist. He wants to do good, but can't keep from blowing the scene. He cannot be killed by a lynch. If he is visited at night, there is a 1/3 chance he will blow up his guest, a 1/3 chance they both will blow up and a 1/3 chance they both will have a pleasant evening. Will self-destruct after 3 days if not voted to be lynched before then. #The Craftsman: Armed with an uncanny array of gadgets, the Craftsman can find a way to figure out almost any ID. Not the Shadowman, the Gasman or the Collector. Each night, the Craftsman selects one player to spy on. #The Metallurgist: With the ability to bend and shape all metal to his will, he can forge a prison for anyone. He can hold a person in prison as long as he is not visited by anyone during the nights following the imprisonment. He is skilled, but easily distracted. While imprisoned, the victim's vote does not count and they cannot perform night actions. The Metallurgist may only keep one player in prison at a time. He may also release a prisoner, but he cannot release and imprison on the same night. #The Brewer: Can somehow slip some poison into anyone's midnight snack. His victim will die the following night unless the Brewer gives them an antidote. The Brewer does not have time to brew a poison and an antidote in the same night though. The Immortal and The Gasman are immune to any poison. The Collector is immune to one dose, but cannot fool the Brewer twice. #The Collector: Unbeknown to everyone, the Collector has mastered almost all their skills but may only use each skill once in the game. He has nearly mastered immortality, but cannot duplicate his defenses to certain killers. He may freeze, shadowbind, burn to death, avoid ID spies, heal the near-dead (whether needed or not, he only gets one try), spy (not the Gasman or the Shadowman) and poison, all once per the entire game (except avoiding ID spies - he has mastered this and will do it the whole game). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *IDNE - the Freezer *Einkil - the Immortal *Limey - the Shadowman Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #JS - the Metallurgist - Killed by Immortal N4 #Cherry Lane - the Craftsman - Killed by Immortal N2 #Prof. Templeton - the Flamer - Killed by Immortal N3 #JarZe - the Bomberman - Lynched but survived D1 #IDNE - the Freezer #sparrowhawk - the Brewer #Surge - the Collector - Lynched D3 #Einkil - the Immortal - Lynched but survived D4 #CPB (Andromeda) - the Gasman - Lynched D5 #Limey - the Shadowman - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games